Próchno/I/8
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Ruchliwy, pełen zgiełku kiermasz na sali wciąż jeszcze ogłuszał Müllera. Coś, jakby migotanie zwierciadła, odrywało uwagę od sceny, drażniło oczy i zwracało mu je ustawicznie na prawo. W czerwonej ramie firanek, na zwierciadlanym tle wnętrza, w błyskach niespokojnych refleksów rysowała się wysmukła sylwetka kobiety; na purpurowym tle parapetu świeciła jak śnieg biała, od brylantów połyskliwa i smukła jej dłoń. Zaś tam na dole, pod nią, wśród zastawionych stołów, tworzyły męskie cylindry zgiełkliwy i bezładny rój. Spod smyczków skrzypcowych wysnuwała się melodia cicha, dyskretna i kłębiła się sennie po widowni. Na scenie tańczono. Sypki, miarowy i melodyjny szelest, jakieś miękkie szmery kobiecych głosów, westchnienia niespodziane, stłumione i lekkie. Szelest, szmer i zapach kobiet wiewem szły na widownię i niosły ze sobą melodię walca... I szeptał jedwab. Tuż ponad kinkietami sypało się jakieś barwne kwiecie, drobną, zmąconą falą przelewał się wzdłuż błękitny wir: drgał, mienił się i musował, rzucając głębszą, lżejszą jeszcze pianę białych tiulów i koronek. — Daisy!... Daisy!... — dygotała niema piosnka na tej zwiewnej fali; drżały lekko struny skrzypcowe, opowiadał pieściwie flet. Migały przed oczyma bystro i zwinnie czarne, wiotkie nogi w płytkich pantofelkach, rysowały się śmiałe, lotne linie ich konturu. Górą, na barwnych falach jedwabiu, świeciła żywo ciepła biel ciała na ramionach, uśmiechały się kobiece główki w złotych kapturach drżących, niby dzwonki, loków. Czasami zniecierpliwienie zaśmiało się psotnie na tych rozkołysanych główkach i ciche szepty, jak szmer liści jesiennych, mieszały takty. Śpiewał, szumiał, grał i tańczył falisty jedwab błękitnych sukien. I rzucał na salę kłęby miękkich, sennych perfum. Pieścił się flet, drżały struny skrzypcowe. Zaś w górze, na parapecie loży, na pełnej, soczystej purpurze spoczywała, niby śniegu biała kiść, smukła, od brylantów lśniąca dłoń. Na lustrzanym tle wnętrza, w przyćmionym świetle, wśród niespokojnych refleksów, rysowała się zimno, nieruchomo i dumnie sylwetka pięknej kobiety. Na dole rojny, zgiełkliwy kiermasz męskich głów. — Daisy!... Daisy!... — rozśpiewały się drżące struny harfiane, rozpieszczał i rozmarzał flet. Zdawało się, że gdzieś w głębi, poza jasnymi kwiatami tych śmiejących się główek — tam u tylnej kulisy, gdzie zwieszają się ciężkie, syte słońcem liście palm i orchidei, tam, w chłodzie cienia, leży kobieta, do śniadej piersi pęki kruczych włosów ciśnie i wzdycha głęboko. — Aa!... — słyszało się niemal to westchnienie. Nagle pada strzał; za nim w nagłym pośpiechu — drugi — trzeci — czwarty: jak w tyralierce. Strzelał szampan! — Klaskania niedbałe, przeciągłe oraz rechotliwe, pełne nonszalancji wołania: — Brawo, brawo, brawo — bis! Cafe chantant! — Dobre! — pochwalił Jelsky protekcyjnym skinieniem dłoni w stronę sceny. — Błękitny kankanik amoretów — komentował swemu otoczeniu. — Nie ma jak Angielki! — Siły w tym brak — kaprysił Pawluk. Müller, skulony dotychczas pod swą peleryną, zrzucił ją nagle z ramion i energicznym ruchem zgarnął włosy z czoła. Jelsky powiódł okiem śladem jego spojrzenia i mruknął tylko: — Aha! — Oj, Müller — westchnął za chwilę. Müller żachnął się i chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz w tejże chwili zakaszlał strasznie. — A widzisz!... Memento mo... moralitatem chociażby. Müller zwinął w kłąb pelerynę i rzucił mu ją na głowę. — Ty żurnalisto! — Uszanuj kapelusz, jeśli nie szanujesz powołania! — Szanuj Stimmung tynglowy, jeżeli niczego już uszanować nie potrafisz! — i oszczędź mi dzisiaj swego sentymentu oraz opieki. Jelsky wskazał oczyma na Borowskiego. „Jeżeli tam pójdziesz, obgadam cię przed nią". Müller poczerwieniał nagle i zwrócił się do Jelsky'ego tyłem. Borowski siedział gdzieś w najciemniejszym kącie loży i wsparł ciężką głowę na obu dłoniach. Gdy przycichło na scenie, uniósł się wreszcie i rozejrzał błędnie po widowni; oczy przyćmione i mętne zapadły mu jakby w głąb: czuć było, że widzą przed sobą jakieś inne, obce światy. — Nie dla mnie! nie dla mnie! — szeptał. Po chwili znów opadł na fotel i ukrył twarz w obu dłoniach. „Było! — myślał — było!... Tak zamiera młodość, w takiej cichej agonii kona czyn. Całe moje życie już tylko było! Boś przyszła tyl..." Czyniąc sobie tron i łoże Z upadłego mego ducha, Żem skut z tobą, marny tworze Jak galernik do łańcucha!... Uciszono się w teatrze, oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na lożę dziennikarską, gdzie wybuchał w tejże chwili chóralny śmiech. — Brawo, Borowski! — wołał Jelsky. — Jeśli chcesz koniecznie, możemy między jednym kankanem a drugim posłuchać nawet dramatu. Brawo! — On skoczył z fotelu i rzucił okiem na kurtynę; lecz w tejże chwili cofnął się znowu i wparł w najciemniejszy kąt loży. — Nie dla ciebie, stary — co?... — Podniósł na nich oczy i zadygotały mu wargi jak u dziecka. A gdy oni śmiać się nie przestawali, wpił się palcami w ubranie na piersiach i szarpnął je nagle. — Grać chcę!! — huknął na cały teatr. — Cii!... — sykano zewsząd na sali. Zza kulis wyfrunęło czerwone stado dziewcząt z kastanietami w rękach. Pochyłe deski sceny zagrały jak jeden wielki bęben pod wartkim uderzeniem kobiecych stóp. Tańczono czardasza. Kobiety rzucały iskry łyskaniem czarnych oczu, uśmiechały się sprężystymi rzutami i przegięciami ciała, biciem kastanietów, zaczepnym przytupywaniem i kiedy niekiedy swawolnym okrzykiem rzuconym na widownię; rozplatały się ich szeregi we wstęgi, snuły się jak ruchliwe wieńce i girlandy, biegły pod tylną kulisę, ustawiały się rzędem i z dzikim impetem pędziły przed się, po rampę, niby rozhukany tabun źrebców. Oczy Müllera skierowały się znów na prawo, gdzie świeciła w półcieniu biała dłoń na parapecie loży. Kobieta nie drgnęła nawet od tego czasu. I wydało mu się w tej chwili, że tam na oparciu loży siedzi sęp, ostrą głowę w puszysty kołnierz wgarbił i zamarł nieruchomo; czasami tylko senne powieki uniesie, szklane ślepia leniwo przewraca, zamyka i czeka, zimny, na padlinę. Z brzękiem ostróg, łoskotem i tupaniną wyrzuciła się na scenę gromada mężczyzn. Połączyły się pary i poczęły się wikłać w coraz to dzikszym tańcu. Za chwilę było już tylko widać czerwone plamy, białe kłęby koronek i czarne wiry oraz koliska od wyrzucanych wysoko ponad sąsiednie głowy nóg. Huczały ponad tym wszystkim trąby, bębny i piszczałki, z łoskotem waliły cymbały, odrzynały twardo rytm tańca basowe struny wiolonczeli. Długie ramiona kapelmistrza, wyciągając się w kierunku wirujących nóg, wołały jakby: „wyżej!" — a wymachując rozpacznie ponad orkiestrą krzyczały niecierpliwie: „prędzej!". Ten zawrotny chaos buchnął jakby ze sceny na widownię i porwał, zdało się, wszystko za sobą: oko chwytało tylko pęd, ucho szaloną kakofonię dźwięków! Ponad tym sabatem tanecznym królowały tylko i śmigały w powietrzu czarne nogi; wszystko wpadło w jakiś idiotyczny, jak zmora senna dokuczliwy pęd i wir: świat zburzył się, zwichrzył, oszalał, wściekł!... Wyżej, prędzej — prędzej, wyżej!... Urwała się wreszcie muzyka i runęła kurtyna. Błysk światła, oklaski, bicia lasek o podłogę... Tyngiel-tangiel! — Dobre! — chwalił po raz drugi Jelsky życzliwym skinieniem w kierunku sceny. — Czerwone, węgierskie kankanisko! — tłumaczył swym przyjaciołom. Pawluk zapatrzył się tępo w kurtynę. — Tfu, czort! — splunął nagle, zerwał się z krzesła i począł krzątać się ruchliwie po loży Jelsky'ego przyszły odwiedzić dwie artystki: witały się piskliwie z obecnymi. — Nie rozumiem... — odezwał się po raz pierwszy Kunicki. — Jeszcze pan czegoś nie rozumiesz?! — przerwano mu śmiechem. — Nie rozumiem — mówił nieustraszony Kunicki — co w tej całej kakofonii robi Bizet, Liszt... — Co robią? Dostali bzika i cieszą się — odpowiedział Jelsky. — Tam, na dole — tłumaczył poważnie — siedzą panowie, którzy mają dosyć tragedii w życiu i — w swych głowach. Panowie żądają wesołości; nie dowcipu ludzkich głów, bo to już dziś nuży, lecz humoru kobiecych nóżek. To jeszcze bawi tymczasem. Jeżeli ewolucja pójdzie dalej w tym kierunku, należy się spodziewać, że przy ulepszonych dekoracjach wejdzie, na przykład, na scenę wieża katedry kolońskiej, stanie dęba i zatańczy kozaka... Myśl z wieczora nuży ludzi pracy, ludzi wielkomiejskich! — Ale w takim razie, co wy tu robicie? — niecierpliwił się Kunicki. — Gdzież konsekwencja!? — Młodzieńcze, zrujnujesz się na konsekwencję! — huknął z kąta basowy głos. — Ależ logika!? — Pan masz świetne zadatki na bakałarza! — Więc sens? Sens! Głowa moja! — krzyczał Kunicki ściskając dłońmi skronie. — I panicz chce zostać literatem?... Müller i Jelsky prostują pomyłkę; towarzystwo chce być grzecznym i kiwa smętnie głowami, na znak widocznie, że i takie fachy być muszą. Bas tylko szepcze niechętnie do sąsiada: — Co ta racjonalistyczna hołota między nami robi? — lekarze! przyrodniki! — Czyż nie mam racji? — zwrócił się głośno do jednej z dam. Ona, patrząc na niego szklanymi oczyma, wydęła usta w dziobek, brzdąkła wargami i wybębniła jak pozytywka: Ich bin nicht von Prag, nicht von Wien, Ich bin eine fesche Ungarin. — Osoba udziela się wyłącznie ze strony artystycznej — komentował ją poważnie Müller. Kunickiemu zdawało się, że jest pijany; chwytał czym prędzej za czapkę. Salwy śmiechu zgłuszył nagły wrzaskliwy pisk z głębi teatru. Światło gaśnie, unosi się kurtyna; scena pusta, a zza kulis drą się ostre, przeraźliwe głosy. Wreszcie wypadają trzy pstrokate potwory w spiczastych czapkach, przypadają do rampy i uderzają się nawzajem w twarz. Olbrzymie karminowe pyski na kredowych maskach wykrzywiają się szeroko i wyrzucają z siebie ochrypły, gardłowy śmiech. — Hehehe!!... Posypały się oklaski. — The fashionables — odczytywał Jelsky w afiszu. Kunicki trzasnął drzwiami i przygłuszył na chwilę wybuchy śmiechu w loży. — Wina! — krzyknął nagle Müller. — Stimmung jest zbyt głupi, aby go można wytrzymać po trzeźwemu. Jeżeli nie będziemy pili, lada chwila beknie tu jakaś owca sentymentem. — Hertenstein, wina! wina! — krzyczano bębniąc laskami w podłogę. Z kąta loży podniósł się Borowski, skrzyżował ramiona i patrzał na nich spode łba. Jeżeli masz zostać młodą I być taką, jak ta, co dziś żyje, I być ochrzczona tą piekielną wodą, Której pies nie chce, wąż nawet nie pije… — Co jemu się stało? — wołano. — Niic — bagatelizował Jelsky — wpadł tylko w delirium teatralicum, cały repertuar klasyczny wymruczał już tam w kącie. Co zresztą nie przeszkadza mu w tej chwili zazdrościć klownom, że są na scenie. Ktoś, komu jeden koncept zmanierował humor na cały wieczór, powtórzył niespodzianie: Tak.tak, tak W tym cały sztuki smak. Naszego życia sens!... Hehehe!!... — darły się błazny na scenie. Borowski przeniósł się do ciemnej loży w kącie, wnet za nim wyśliznął się i Turkuł. — Niedościgły imitator, iluzjonista biograficzny, profesor van der Clerk — rekomendował Jelsky podług afisza jakiegoś pana na tle lustrzanego kramu ustawionego na scenie. Profesor krzątał się przy swej cudownej szafie, narzucał na siebie jakieś szmaty i peruki i z batutą w ręku zwracał się jak fryga do publiczności. — Brawo, Liszt! Liszt! — krzyczały wszystkie usta. klaskały wszystkie ręce. Na radość tłumu patrzała siwa, trzęsąca się głowa starca, o wielkich guzach po całej twarzy; niedołężna ręka ledwo trzymała batutę. Muzyka grała Trzecią Rapsodię. — Brawo, Beethoven! — Beethoven! — krzyczano po chwili. Na szerokie śmiechy tłumu odwróciła się starcza, brzydka, potężna głowa wielkiego twórcy. Kapela tynglowa próbowała grać Eroikę, zagłuszyły ją oklaski. W loży Pawluk porwał się z miejsca. — Choćby zdjąć głowę z karku, rzucić ją wam pod nogi i pójść sobie precz; mnie i głowa już na nic. Oj, dokuczyło! I splunął w kąt. Profesor w kilku zwinnych ruchach przedzierzgnął się ponownie. Przed rampą stanął wysmukły młodzieniec w eleganckim fraku, niedbałym ruchem trzymał w ręku batutę, zerkał na kobiety i uginał się na słabych nogach. Publiczność śmiała się, lecz nie umiała odgadnąć; ktoś z galerii krzyknął wreszcie: — Szopen! I zagrzmiały oklaski. — Brawo Szopen!... Jeszcze raz Szopen! W loży odsunął ktoś gwałtownie krzesło: pan von Hertenstein porwał się z miejsca. Coś jakby kurcze wstrętu przebiegło mu po bladej twarzy. — Niech ta małpa zaprzestanie!... — Cii, Hertenstein — obrażasz profesora! Co u Boga!... beczysz?!... — Toż te małpy ośmielają się grać Scherzo h-moll... Zaprzestać! — huknął na cały teatr. Pawluk rzucił się ku niemu. — A co, pan Hertenstein? — twoje pańskie nerwy nie wytrzymały naporu głupstwa? Pękło coś — ha? A widzisz — patrz, jak won tam na dole się bawią: publika — ha? Jelsky wzruszał ramionami. — Nie rozumiem ciebie, Hertenstein! Przecież te błazny przed chwilą i profesor, na którego patrzymy, są sztuką aktorską au fond, jej absolutem bez przypadkowości twórczych pierwiastków, które pochodzą bądź co bądź zawsze od kogo innego. Tęsknota Borowskiego jest w swej nieświadomości szczerszą od twego sentymentu... Zaś to — tam na dole... no, to jest... jakże by to powiedzieć... c'est le public, co laury rozdaje. Wniknij w to, Hertenstein, i skrusz się na duchu... Dasz nam kiedy koncert szopenowski lub może własny — ci sami przyjdą! A ty rzucisz im pod nogi wszystko z rozbolałej duszy Szopena i ze swej własnej!!... Zlituj się, Hertenstein, kto z was jest większą małpą: profesor van der Clerk czy ty? — Mógłbyś z równą racją zapytać: twój profesor czy Szopen. Towarzystwo wybuchnęło pijanym śmiechem. Hertenstein wyprostował się nagle jak struna i tupnął nogą. — Bydło, nie śmiać się!... Blada jego twarz wydłużyła się natychmiast i zaskrzepła jakby w przestrachu nad własnym uniesieniem i brutalnością; siatka sinych żył zatętniła na skroniach; zaświeciły się oczy i dwie wielkie łzy — łzy zdziwienia — zawisły na środku białych policzków. Pochwycił pierwszą rękę z brzegu, uścisnął i wyśliznął się na korytarz. Obecne w loży damy próbowały kobiecym taktem załagodzić przykre zajście: nastroiły się brzdąknięciem warg i zaśpiewały zgodny duet: Jam nie z Wiednia, jam nie z Pragi, Jestem sobie z Budapesztu!... Kurtyna zapadła z szelestem. Hertenstein wlókł się jak pijany przez korytarz: zdawało mu się, że jakiś natrętny rój much krąży mu nad głową, brzęczy i bzyka w uszy. To publiczność rozochocona podczas antraktu śpiewała chórem w takt muzyki: ta-ra-ra-bumdera ta-ra-ra-bumdera! — śpiewał, gwizdał, huczał cały teatr... — Nie ma gadania, powróci! — uspokajał Jelsky przyjaciół. — I on zechce usłyszeć Yvettę. Reklama, co wznosi karłów i obala olbrzymów, drwi sobie z ludzkich kaprysów. Jakoż Hertenstein zawrócił ze schodów, lecz nie do nich, tylko do ciemnej loży z brzega, gdzie ku swemu zdziwieniu zastał dwa nieruchome cienie. Przysiadł się i on do Borowskiego i Turkuła. Nie zdziwili się wcale, nie unieśli nawet głów przy jego wejściu. Cisza, półmrok i jakieś ponure skupienie panowało w tej loży. Krzyki i wrzawa ze sceny nie dochodziły tu, zda się, nawet. — Panie Hertenstein — szepnął po dłuższym czasie Turkuł — kiedy pan dasz koncert? — Nie wiem. — Trema? — Tak. Ktoś westchnął, ktoś drugi zawtórował, trzeci poprawił się na krześle i chrząknął. Milczeli znowu. Ostre oczy Turkuła, świecące po ciemku jak u kota, wpijały się w Hertensteina badawczo i łakomie z chciwą prawie ciekawością. — Za ten dziwny toast, tam, w kawiarni, gniewać się nie umiem — rzekł swym suchym, twardym głosem — ponieważ ludziom ciekawym wybaczam wszystko. — „Ludziom ciekawym"... — Hertenstein wydął wargi i potakiwał głową, jak znanej aż nadto piosence. — Tak, to jedyny gatunek ludzi, który my jeszcze tolerujemy. — Nie wyłączając pana. Bo co do tej pańskiej apologii czynu, wierzyć się nie chce, żeby to było szczere... Na pana dość spojrzeć, żeby odgadnąć, iż pan najlepiej czuć się musi właśnie wśród tych najrozmaitszych wykolejeńców z kawiarni. Wszelka twarda konsekwentna działalność w życiu — tylko patrz — stałaby się dla pana czymś brutalnym. Ludzie czynu bywają najczęściej mniej barwni i ciekawi, natomiast... — Natarczywi i nudni — przeciął ostro Hertenstein — pomijając już to, że są zwykle przeraźliwie płytcy. — I po chwili, jakby łagodząc zbyt ostre wystąpienie, z niezmierną uprzejmością częstował Turkuła papierosami. — Chce pan posłuchać bajeczki? Ludzie z bajki bywają nie mniej ciekawi od ludzi z tynglu i z kawiarni... Otóż, pytał raz uczeń bramina: „Mistrzu, gdy po śmierci człowieka ciało jego przejdzie w ziemię, krew i nasienie w wodę, włosy w zioła, mowa w ogień, oddech w wiatru tchnienie, wzrok w słońce, serce na księżyc, dusza w wszechświat: rozumiem to wszystko, panie — ale z człowiekiem, z człowiekiem, mistrzu, co się stało!? Co pozostaje z człowieka?" A na to mistrz: „Chwytaj mnie, drogi, czym prędzej za rękę i uchodź, uchodź z tego zgiełku ludzkiego; należy nam w wielkiej ciszy i skupieniu rozważyć tę najgłębszą z tajemnic". — I poszli w ustronie ciche i tam rozważali. A to, o czym mówili, zwie się czynem, a to, co sławili, zwą ludzie dziełem. Rzucił się Turkuł na krześle. — Pyszne! — krzyknął i sięgał po notes do kieszeni — kapitalne! A po chwili: — A więc: działalność praktyczna, ale... sub specie aeternitatis. Ho! ho! W panu coś się bardzo kłóci... Ale bajka kapitalna! Pan musisz tkwić w tych starych... tam... Tiens, czy pan czasami nie jesteś!?... Hertenstein z uprzejmym pośpiechem podsunął mu zapałkę pod nos do wygasłego w wargach papierosa. Borowski nie spuszczał z nich oczu. — Pan powiedział — zwrócił się po chwili do Turkuła — że gdzie tryumfuje czyn, tam musi być zdeptanym uczucie. — Ja tego nie mówiłem. — Prawda, to Hertenstein!... — O, Hertenstein cudzego uczucia urazić by nie umiał, a cóż dopiero zdeptać własne! — mówił Turkuł nie przestając zapisywać czegoś w notesie. — Niech się pan nie gniewa, ja czuję pana... Taki rozdaje tylko uczucie, wziąć go sobie od kogoś nie umie: za słaby lub za mało brutalny. Taki — nic sam nie burzy, jemu życie wszystko niszczy. Czyśćcowe dusze!... Takim musiał być Szopen — prawda, panie Hertenstein? Hertenstein żachnął się nerwowo: — Nie mówmy tu o Szopenie! — Przepraszam. I znów milczeli. — Pan mnie zapewne do jakiegoś dramatu chce wkleić? — zagadnął Hertenstein z cierpkim grymasem. — Wkleję. — Czy pan już żyć jako człowiek nie umiesz? — Nie — odparł Turkuł twardo i jakby z dumą. — Czuć to. Pan cuchniesz atramentem... Zresztą, pańskie sztuki mogą być doskonałe, ale grać powinien aktor z genialnym nerwem życia. Ot, Borowski na przykład! Borowski podniósł oczy i zasapał ciężko jak miech. Śpiewki, tańce i błazeństwa ze sceny dochodziły tu dalekim, przytłumionym gwarem: niby wrzaskliwe nakrzykiwanie pastucha pod wieczorną zorzę, co się w cichym powietrzu roznosi i kołysze, harmonią spokoju owiewa i echem pieśni do uszu dolata. Tu w głębi ciemnej niszy żył, drgał i tętniał teatr: wszystko inne roztapiało się w harmonii. Turkuł nie spuszczał z oczu Borowskiego. — Jedź pan ze mną! — rzekł nagle — grać moje Przeznaczenie. Dają za trzy dni; jadę tej nocy jeszcze. Borowski drgnął i spojrzał jakby z przerażeniem na niego. — Wsadzę pana na debiut do „Wielkiego". — Co!? — Borowskiemu krew uderzyła do głowy i przysłoniła nagle wszystko przed oczyma. — Co pan powiedział? — pytał po dłuższym milczeniu. — Do „Wielkiego". — Boże mój!... Turkuł, śmiejąc się, wyciągnął rękę, aby w nią Borowski na zgodę uderzył. — Biorę pana na swój koszt, czym sprawię naszej publiczności prezent królewski. Borowski patrzał bezradnie w oczy Hertensteina, jakby od niego oczekując otuchy czy też namowy. Ktoś szarpnął drzwi: do ciemnej loży wtoczył się pijany Pawluk. — Pan Borowski, dawaj żonę! — krzyczał waląc mu się prosto na szyję. — Tam oni cuda prosto opowiadają. Rad by popatrzeć — namaluję może... Tam oni wszyscy opowiadają, bo my się tam upili... Winem winogronowym upił się i ja... Ty, pan Borowski, nie gniewaj się! — a żonę tu sprowadź — ot co!... Rączkę wycałujemy — uczciwi będziemy... Wiadomo: cudza żona! Trzymaj się!... Borowski odpychał go od siebie ze wstrętem i strachem jak złą zmorę. Hertenstein skoczył wreszcie i chwycił Pawluka za bary. — A ty, pan Borowski, pożal się nad Müllerem i wyrzucaj go won od siebie. U pijanego, wiadomo: dusza przez gębę lezie! Powiada, że jeśli w łeb sobie strzeli, to tylko dla onej to Zośki twojej... A Jelsky jest na kobiety drań! Czuju!! Pan von Hertenstein, nie rozumiejąc nic, zżymał się na ten ochrypły, pijany i natrętny głos. — Idź precz, Kozaku, idź precz!... — Ja Iiustra szukał i was nalazł. Liustro zbić chcę!... Spiegel zerschlagen, baron Hertenstein! — Tłucz, rób, co chcesz! — Zbiję!... A ty, pan Hertenstein, po co tu przyszedł? Modlić się — ha? Wiadomo — duszę zapomnieć!... I ja — i mnie — bełkotał czepiając się każdego z nich po kolei — i mnie tu ciasno w waszej Europie... Pójdziesz do akademii: „Tfu, jak wszyscy umieją!", pójdziesz do galerii: „Boże ty mój, co ludzie już arcydzieł namalowali" — przytłoczy, zgniecie, zdepcze. Pójdziesz do kawiarni: łeb jak dynię rozedmie. Mądrzy wy, mądrzy! Wiek słuchaj, nie nauczysz się!... A sam ja co? Tfu! I artystą chciał zostać!... Zapłacze dusza! Dawaj — zapiju! Przyjdziesz hań gdzie zapomnieć: głupstwo na głowę wskoczy, w czuprynę się wczepi i — paszoł! — hajda, galop! U was wszystkiego za dużo w Europie waszej, za dużo, za dużo!... Miejsca dla duszy nie ma!... — Ni ma, ni ma! — skarżył się i żalił, gdy go za drzwi wypychano. — A ty, pan Borowski, żonie małą to rączkę wycałuj pięknie ode mnie — wołał poprzez głowę Hertensteina. — Kobiety wy by mnie dali, dobrej, poczciwej!... Buchnąłby na kolana, stopy całował i beczał, beczałby!... Tobie, pan Borowski, żony przez to nie ubędzie, a ja duszę zleczę, wymyję łzami, wyczyszczę z błota!... Na wykształcenie pluję! oddam panu Turkułowi: dramat zrobi; wszystko inne tam — mężowi — niechaj! A mnie serca trochu kobiecego... Baby, baby mi dajcie! ta dobrej baby!... Wypchnięto go wreszcie za drzwi. Tam począł niebawem wrzeszczeć jak sroka; zataczając się od ściany do ściany, darł się ochrypłym głosem: — Nad moim wiencom Druhny płakały... — Cicho, Pawluk, bo cię wyleją z lokalu! Lecz on wparł się niebawem gdzieś w kąt i tłukł głową o ścianę. — Uch, padlec, padlec!... Przedał jak Judasz!... Za sztuku, mówili; za ono won draństwo, za publikę przedał!... Wreszcie ucichło wszystko; w sali tylko gwarno było przy spuszczonej kurtynie. W ciemnej loży milczano. Jakieś swarliwe głosy na korytarzach, potem raptowny trzask i brzęk, co z łoskotem metalicznym potoczył się jakby po kamieniach, echa szklane we wszystkich kątach teatru zbudził, nagłą ciszę wszędzie wyczarował i utonął niebawem w ogólnej wrzawie, krzyku i tumulcie. — Zbił! — rzekł Borowski. Pod koniec antraktu orkiestra starała się grać poważnie, kelnerzy snuli się majestatycznie, na głośniejsze śmiechy sykano gdzieś z kąta. Ludzie byli już podnieceni i poddawali się biernie tym nieokreślonym, nie wiadomo skąd idącym nakazom. Wreszcie dzwonienie: długie, powolne, proszące o skupienie. Numer główny programu! Przed kurtynę wyszedł jegomość w tużurku i obwieścił żałobnie, iż panna Yvetta Guilbert w drodze powrotnej do Paryża raczy wystąpić raz jeden tylko. „Dobrze robią ciekawość" — aprobował Jelsky w duchu. — Oto chwila brzemienna — zwrócił się z powagą do przyjaciół. — Reklama wyzywa tłum w szranki i potęgę swą mierzy. Przyjrzyjcie się dzieci, „co może dziennikarz!" Ludzie tymczasem wlepiali już oczy w kurtynę i nastawiali uszy; sykano na nieproszone gawędy. Jelsky zakaszlał głośno dla eksperymentu: zakaszlano na widowni jak w owczarni. „Skupienie jest!" — wnioskował. I czuł się panem trzody swojej. — Stań się— rzekł jak kapłan, gdy zasłona unosiła się powoli ku górze. I stało się!... Tam, przed rampą, stała ona! Jak wskrzeszona legenda, jak wyczarowana z gazet, ogłoszeń, wersyj i plotek. „Czarną ma na sobie suknię i żółte wstęgi — mówią sobie ludzie. — I te wielkie, lśniące czarne rękawice na ramionach, te same, co do anegdoty już niemal przeszły". Ona! „Nieładna!... Brzydka!... Wspaniała!..." — „Ciekawym, czy też prawda, co o niej piszą" — myślą wszyscy, a każdemu już serce bije, każdy jest już najpodatniejszym do przyjęcia takich wrażeń, jakie mu w oczy i uszy rzucą. Stoi, dłonie splotła i uśmiecha się... „Dziwny uśmiech!..." Szczupła, giętka, wysmukła... „Ależ te oczy, te oczy!..." — Wisz, hadiuka czarna!... — rozlega się na cały teatr tuż ponad głowami Borowskiego i Turkuła. (Pawluk wywinął się na razie z rąk policji.) Wreszcie ona przechyla się giętko — o posłuch prosi: „A young boy gave me his heart" — zaszeleściało jak liście. Ludzie nie przygotowani byli na angielski język. „Młody chłopiec dał mi serce swoje" — tłumaczono sobie pośpiesznie, podczas gdy artystka wyciągnęła przed się ramiona i trwożnie, pieczołowicie ujmowała, zda się, coś subtelnego w dłonie. I zdawało się ludziom, że w tych czarnych rękach drży lękliwie ciepłe ludzkie serce. Zagrała muzyka śpiewnie i łagodnie. Padły pierwsze słowa — francuskie. „Dlaczego taka wieża Babel?" — dziwił się ten i ów, lecz każdy wypłaszał czym prędzej z myśli to niewczesne pytanie. Napięcie tak wzrosło, że pierwsze te słowa były dla ludzi niemal ulgą fizyczną. Głos niski, lecz śpiewny i jakiś ogromnie kobiecy. W naprężeniu początkowym każdy puszczał mimo uszu melodię i śpiew, czatując natomiast na treść, na słowa, na gesty. I oto dowiadywały się chciwe uszy, że... młody chłopak, gdy łzy wszystkie na rozstaniu wypłakał, piersi swe roztworzył, serce z nich dobył, u jej stóp złożył. „Weź — do ciebie wszak należy. Mnie już nic po tym!" A w czarnych dłoniach drga, zda się, pulsuje i tętni to serce, niby ptak ofiarny; i krwią widocznie ocieka, gdyż ona tak ramiona przed się wyciąga, jakby się bała poplamić czymś suknię. W tym sercu, jak na dnie purpurowego kielicha, leży biała lilia pierwszych uczuć, nowa młodość, nowego życia wonie i blaski! I pieszczą, i tulą coś te czarne dłonie, niby ptaka przeznaczonego na rzeź; potem: „zwróć mi — daj!"— śpiewają usta, a długie, ruchliwe czarne palce oplatają coś jak ssawki mątwy, wpijają się, niby ostre pazury, w coś, co drży, łopoce się i precz z rąk wyrywa. Wreszcie krótki, cichy okrzyk! — ludzie westchnęli na widowni, tu i ówdzie krzyknęła kobieta. Rozdarła serce! I śmieje się... Lecz w tejże chwili zbiera się w sobie, odskakuje nagle w tył, ramiona przed się rozpacznie wyrzuca i pręży długie palce. Jakiś lęk potworny wykrzywia jej twarz. I ludziom się zdawało, że widzą u jej stóp żmiję! A ona krzepnie w trwodze, drętwieje w przestrachu, długie czarne ramiona wyginają się jak węże, prężą się ruchliwe, cienkie palce. Ludzie słów wciąż jeszcze nie rozumieją, ale każdy czuje, że żmija dosięgła jej stóp, oplata nogi, po biodrach się ślizga. A muzyka gra śpiewną zwrotkę. Piosnka prosta, co do połowy wierszy opada, od połowy w górę wysokim tonem sięga — i donosi, jak echo skargi dalekiej: Zgorzała już miłość, Tęsknota nie mija, Z białych uczuć kwiatu Pełznie czarna żmija. Ona przechyla się, słania i opada niemal w giętkim przegięciu ciała. A skarga ta dziwna wciąż dalekim śpiewa echem: Jadem ciało-ć ślini, Jadem cię plugawi, Mego ducha gruzy Jadem marzeń trawi. Jakiś nieludzki, blady ból kurczem obrzydzenia wykrzywia jej twarz, brzydką w tej chwili jak u czarownicy. Nietoperze rojem Resztę krwi mej piją. Czego chcesz ty?!... Na twej białej piersi Skonać czarną żmiją!... I padły te słowa jako zgrzyt pękniętej struny. Te blado i bezwładnie rozchylone usta, ten nieuchwytny wyraz nie wiadomo: smutku kobiety czy cynizmu aktorki!... Osunęła się zasłona. I cisza była. Na korytarzach tylko gdzieniegdzie warczał gaz i dziwnie odbijał się echem turkot powozów na ulicy. Zdawało się, że tamtędy ciągną jakieś kondukty pogrzebowe. „Co to było” — pytał samego siebie ten i ów trzeźwiejszy. Lecz oto pada pierwsze klaśnięcie jak strzał — oklaski bić zaczęły gradem o pułap, toczyły się jak grzmoty: runął łoskot, wszczął się krzyk i tumult. Gdzieniegdzie ponad tłum wyrzucały się rozpacznie ramiona ze złożonymi do oklasku dłońmi lub ukazywała się głowa z okrągłymi oczyma i szeroko, jakby w przestrachu, rozwartą gębą. Ryczała, pieniła się ta szalona fala przypływu gromadnej duszy. Czuć było pot ludzki — tłum śmierdzieć poczynał. — Jezus Maria, Borowski?! — krzyknął nagle Hertenstein i rzucił się na brzeg loży, by go wpół pochwycić. — Bój się pan Boga, kto słyszał tak się wychylać!?... Jelsky stał na froncie loży dziennikarskiej, na wprost sceny. Kiwnął przyjaźnie dyrektorowi teatru i wyjąwszy machinalnie gazetę z kieszeni, uderzał nią o parapet loży, spoglądając niedbale na kłębiący się u nóg jego tłum. — Przepotężna! — zaśmiał się z tryumfem i rzucił numer gazety na głowy inteligentnego motłochu.